


Family Meeting

by SinfulAqua



Series: Bat Cryptids and Flowers [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Batitas, Cryptids, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulAqua/pseuds/SinfulAqua
Summary: Aqua's brothers find out about her new roommate.Sequel to Midnight Dreary and Bath Time





	Family Meeting

Maybe she should have turned on her phone’s volume, or at least looked at it when it buzzed in her pocket. Maybe she should have thought to have said more to her brothers instead of a simple (yet vague)  _ I’m home _ text.

Maybe she should have called them and let them know that she was okay, and no, do not come over for the love of everything above, seriously, just don't.

Instead what ended up happening was frenzied knocking on her front door while she and Vanitas were still eating. Aqua had just grabbed a napkin to dab at some of the watermelon juice that was dripping down the cryptid’s chin when she heard it.

She knew that knocking anywhere.

“I'll be right back.”

Vanitas looked at her, ears perking slightly as he tried to listen for something she couldn't hear. She gave him a reassuring smile though before a look of annoyance slid across her features and she made her way back out to the main room.

She didn't even bother waiting for the knocking to stop once she reached the door, throwing it open to shoot venomous glares at her brothers. Ven’s hand was still poised midair, ready to knock on the door again.

“Aqua, you're safe, you're really safe!” Ven launched himself at her, just barely giving her time to wrap her arms around him when he suddenly embraced her. “I was freaking out! The storm had hit, and you weren't talking to us, and I thought the monster had gotten you! Why couldn't you get in touch first thing in the morning, Aqua?”

Aqua pushed Ven back, that glare still in place as she looked between them.

“I thought you were both pranking me. There was a kid’s room and everything, you  _ know _ that horror material with kids freaks me out! You dared me to go into a house with a  _ monster _ , Ventus! I could have died!”

Terra stepped inside at that point, shutting the front door before their shouts would wake up neighbors.

“Then why didn't you believe us? Ven said he showed you proof, but you still decided to go there. Why?”

Aqua laughed at that point, jabbing her finger at her brothers as she spoke again.

“Because Ven’s proof was shaky camera work and didn't show anything and I'm used to you playing along so I can fall for an elaborate prank you boys have set up for me. I didn't know any of it was real until- um, why are you two staring at me like that?”

Ven and Terra had suddenly adopted looks of fear, with Ven pointing a shaky finger at something behind her.

Before Aqua could do anything, of course, a pair of wings enveloped her in a sudden, protective embrace, Vanitas pulling her against him as he growled at her brothers.

“Aqua, what the hell?!”

“That’s the monster I filmed, I swear!”

“Leave Flower alone!”

All three of them spoke at once, but Aqua was too stunned by the fact that Vanitas had come out and. . . Protected her? Did he think she needed protection from her own brothers?

“Get away from our sister!”

She couldn’t tell which of the boys had said that, but Aqua was quick to extract herself from the cryptid’s hold and properly stand between all of them.

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ touch him!”

Ven and Terra stared at her, mouths open in shock as they glanced at the cryptid before their gaze was on her again.

“Aqua, that thing is dangerous, its it's a monster, it-"

Aqua cut Ven off with another glare, causing her younger brother to shrink back a bit.

“ _ He  _ isn't dangerous, Ven. He was just scared, that's all.” She turned to look back at Vanitas, allowing a small smile to grace her lips. “He’s just fine.”

Vanitas wasn't looking at her though, his own, angry glare still focused on the boys. In fact, she could almost swear that he seemed to be glaring more so at  _ Terra  _ than at Ven.

“Aqua, all you said was that you were home. You didn't say  _ anything  _ about if you were safe, or if you had been hurt-"

“That falls in line with asking if I'm safe or not, but continue.”

Terra sighed, reaching to grab her by the shoulders. Before he could give them a reassuring squeeze, like she was certain he had been intending, Vanitas was suddenly batting his hands away and yanking her back to him, a low growl rumbling from his chest that she could  _ feel  _ against her back.

She wouldn't say it out loud, but she felt a bit of warmth run through her at the sound.

Aqua looked up at him, seeing the hint of a glow to his eyes. What. . . What was going on with him?

“Vanitas, calm down. These two are my brothers,” she explained, watching as the glow faded from his eyes.

“Bro-thers?”

Ven stared wide eyed when Vanitas spoke. Somehow he must have missed the fact that the cryptid had spoken earlier, which also meant that he had missed him calling her Flower instead of her name.

Oh. Right. She still had to teach him her  _ name _ . Joy of joys.

“Yes, these are my brothers. The shorter one here is Ventus.” Aqua pointed at him before directing her finger to Terra. “And the big meathead here is Terra.”

Terra glared at her for a moment before returning his attention to Vanitas.

“Ter-ra. Ven-tus.” The cryptid made a face when he said those names, almost like he didn't care for how they formed on his tongue.

“Um, you  _ can  _ call me Ven, actually,” Ven said, smiling at him. Aqua could tell that he was waiting for the other to say his nickname, honestly finding it cute how eager he seemed. After all, how many times had he tried to capture something like Vanitas on his camera? How many times had he written report after report and conducted interview after interview, trying to obtain evidence that these things were real?

And now there was one in her apartment and he wanted him to say his nickname.

Vanitas frowned, tilting his head as he narrowed his eyes at Ven.

“No. Ventus.” He pointed a finger at him as he said that, giving a clear indication that he was not going to bother with using the blond’s nickname. He then turned to Terra, his lips pulling back in a mild snarl. “Meathead.”

“Seriously? Aqua, you can’t let him call me that, you- Aqua, this isn’t funny!”

Aqua, for her part, couldn’t help but laugh at the entire situation. Everyone had been so on edge earlier and now the cryptid was refusing to call either of them a proper name. Okay, no, he was calling Ven by a proper name but he had opted with calling Terra by one that she hadn’t even meant seriously.

Then she felt Vanitas turn his gaze to her, and her laughter caught in her throat.

“Y-yes, Vanitas?” Why did he always look at her so intensely? Was it because she had bothered to show him kindness and he was trying to determine if she was going to turn on him?

“Flower. . . Aqua?” he said, ears flicking back and forth slightly, as if searching out some kind of sound.

As soon as he said that, she felt her brothers look at her oddly, and she couldn’t deny the blush that was beginning to stain her cheeks.

“Aqua. That’s my name. But you can still call me Flower, if you’d like.” She smiled at him, watching as he once more attempted to replicate the gesture. She then turned to her brothers, crossing her arms over her chest.

“So, uh. Is he staying?” Ven asked, sounding like he wanted her to say yes. The look on Terra’s face begged her to say no, however. Well, that made this choice a tad bit easier on her, now didn’t it?

“He’s living with me, yes. And you boys can’t stop that.”

Wings enveloped her once again, Vanitas nuzzling the top of her head happily. This would have been fine. . . If it wasn’t for the looks on Terra and Ven’s faces at the sudden display of affection. Hang on, did they think. . . ?

“It isn’t like that, oh my god!”

Maybe saying a bat cryptid was living with her was a  _ bit  _ out of line. This mess just kept getting bigger and bigger.


End file.
